The Slytherin Charm
by Swarek-Malfoy
Summary: A bet, a scheme, and a night of passion change Draco and Hermione's lives forever. Will it be love? DMHG, BZGW
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

This is my first Dramione story, I've only ever read the first book and saw the first movie so I don't know how good this story will be. Lately I've been ready quite a few Dramione stories, and they are quickly becoming one of my favorite couples to read about. Enjoy?

* * *

**Prologue**

"Draco my man, how's head life treating you?" Blaise asked as Draco joined him at the Slytherin table in the great hall

"It could be better" Draco sighed

"Oh really, and here I thought that with a sexy roommate like Granger, you'd be in heaven" Blaise smirked

"Granger? Sexy?" he ridiculed "What the bloody hell are you on?"

"Oh come on, have you looked at her? She sure fills out nice, that body, those eyes, mmm if that aint sexy then your not a pureblood" Blaise smiled _'Man this is fun'_ he thought to himself as he saw the look of jealousy flash across his friends face "Hmm come to think of it, I might just take a chance with her"

Draco scoffed "A mudblood? You're actually going to sink that low?!" he then thought to himself _'Like you'd ever have a chance Zabini'_

Blaise smirked "There's nothing low about it"

Draco scoffed again "She'd never go for you"

"Oh really, then how about we make this fun…a bet" he smirked

Draco sighed "I'm listening" he said trying to sound bored

"100 gallons, whoever can seduce the Gryffindor bookworm first by the end of the month wins" he said _'Damn I'm a genius'_

Draco contemplated this for a moment before a wide smirk spread across his face "You're on"

"Get ready to lose Malfoy"

"Malfoy's don't lose Zabini"

And they shook on it

*~*~*

"Hey Gin" Blaise whispered as he entered the Room of Requirement later that night "You here?" he said as he took a seat on the couch

At that moment, she jumped up from behind the couch and landed on his lap, he groaned. Ginny put her arms around his neck "Soooo?..."

"Soooo what babe?" he smirked

Ginny hit him playfully "Jerk" she laughed "How'd it go? Did Malfoy go for it?"

Blaise grinned wickedly "Yup, he could never refuse a bet"

Ginny smiled "They are so going to thank us for this…"

"Oh I don't know" he joked, thinking of Draco's reaction when he realizes that it was a set up

"Later maybe…" she replied and they both laughed before she kissed him passionately

* * *

So what do you think of the start? Good? Bad? The next chapter WILL be longer :) that is if you want me to continue? Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry it too me so long to update :s on the bright side i hope to have another chapter up soon, i already have it written out now i just have to type it up. I hope you enjoy :)**

Hermione was glad for some peace and quiet; no quidditch talk, no yelling or insults, just…quiet. Relaxing on the couch in the head's common room, Hermione was glad she only shared it with one other person. Although that one other person was absolutely not her first choice, she'll learn to live with it eventually…right? Draco Malfoy is an intolerable, idiotic, self-centered, arrogant prat. That's what Hermione thought of him; not that it changed anything, but he seemed to be more mature this year…just a little bit.

Hermione was so caught up in her thought and reading that she didn't realize someone entering the portrait hole. She jumped when she felt the couch move beside her.

"Ugh Malfoy" she spat

"Ugh Granger" he spat back, matching her tone

'_Just ignore him Hermione'_ she told herself as she went back to reading her book. She sighed annoyed when she felt his eyes burning a hole. She sighed and looked up, only to see him smirking.

"What do you want?" she asked

Draco shrugged "Just This" And before Hermione could react, his lips were on hers. An unfamiliar heat rose in her body and she started to kiss him back. But when she realized what she was doing, she quickly pulled away and threw her fist at his face, he doubled over in pain

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed

"I thought that was pretty clear" he yelled back holding his injured eye

"Ugh you prat, what gives you the right to put your grimy lips on me?" she yelled again

"First of all my lips are not '_grimy_' and second, you enjoyed it, I felt tongue" he smirked

"You most certainly did not! I am not one of your bloody skanks"

"I know…" he said simply "…but you want to be"

"Ugh" she screamed frustrated "You keep that up you'll have another black eye"

"Oh come on mudblood, I know you want me-" he broke off when she drew out her wand "And what are you going to do with that?"

"Nothing…ferret" she said before she muttered a spell

All Draco saw was a flash of light before he felt himself shrinking; now he was looking up at a smirking Hermione.

"You know, I like you better as a ferret" she said, then conjured up a basket and set it over top of him "Goodnight, now you be a good boy Drakie"

She then retreated to her room for the rest of the night, ignoring his squeals of protest

~:*:~

Hermione woke up the next morning and went down the stairs to the common room. The basket she placed over Draco was moved way over to the other side of the common room. She smirked when she lifted it up and saw Draco sleeping in his ferret form.

She sighed then muttered a spell that turned him back into his normal, handsome self. _'I did not just think that!'_ She shook her head to get rid of those types of thoughts and levitated his still sleeping form to the couch. For the first time since Hermione has known him, Draco looked peaceful and innocent; two qualities she never thought she would use to describe Draco Lucius Malfoy.

'_Thank gods it's Saturday, no classes, so I'm sure I'll be able to avoid a sure to be very angry Malfoy'_ With that thought, Hermione bolted out of the common room.

She didn't get too far before she bumped into something hard.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't…Harry?"

Harry chuckled "Mione what's the rush?"

"I…uh…" Before she could say anymore, a loud yell came from the common room.

"GRANGER!"

Hermione squeaked then ran behind Harry.

"Hermione what…?"

"You think you could just get away with that Granger?" Draco shouted

"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry tried to intervene

"None of your business Potty" Draco said in a deadly tone "Now get out of here before I curse you to hell and back"

Harry glared then turned to Hermione, his eyes full of questions. She took a deep breath and whispered. "I'm fine, I'll um…explain later" Harry hesitantly nodded, then turned around and glared at Draco before he left the two alone.

They stood in silence for a few seconds; she noticed the bruise around his left eye.

"Well, I better go" Hermione said and started to walk away

"Oh no you don't Granger" he said dangerously as he grabbed hold of her arm to stop her and before she knew it, he had her pinned against the wall "You think you can punch me and get away with it?" Their faces were now just inches apart "You think you can turn me into a ferret and get away with it?" He closed the gap between them and kissed her lightly "I'll show you not…to…mess…with…a…Malfoy" he said between kisses. He then kissed her hard, she couldn't help but kiss him back, and the kiss grew more passionate until they both needed air. Draco pulled her closer and directed his kisses down her neck. He bit her seductively; he heard her moan and knew he left a mark. He kissed his way back up to her lips. He smirked at her dazed look and pulled away.

"See you later Granger"

He walked away leaving her stunned.

~:*:~

During lunch in the great hall, Hermione was extremely quiet and had hardly touched her food; her thoughts still on what happened earlier with Malfoy _'Damn that man can kiss!'_ She just didn't understand how he was so mad at her one minute then kissing the hell out of her the next _'a game…that's it, it's all just a game to him'_

"Hellooo, Hermione?" Ginny's voice brought her out of her thoughts "Having a good time in la la land?"

"That's funny" Hermione laughed sarcastically then pushed her hair behind her ears

"Whoa!" Ginny shouted causing everyone in the great hall to look at her before shrugging it off and going back to their meals

"What was that about?" Hermione asked

Ginny smirked "What have you been us to?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"You have something on your neck"

Hermione swiped at her neck "Is it gone?"

Ginny laughed "I don't think it's something you can just wipe off hun" she told her, handing her a mirror

Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped when she saw the very noticeable hickey on her neck.

"I'm going to kill that ferret!" She squealed

Ginny looked towards the Slytherin table and her eyes widened "Wow, it sure looks like you already tried"

"What?" Hermione asked confused, as she looked in the direction Ginny was looking and saw Draco sporting the very nice shiner that she put there last night "Oh…that"

"Well?" Ginny asked eagerly

"Well what?" Hermione asked dumbly

"Well tell me what happened before Harry and Ron get here…and knowing Ron it'll be soon, he's already late"

"Do I really have to relive it?" she asked taking a gulp of her pumpkin juice

"Yup" was all Ginny said

Hermione sighed then told Ginny how Draco kissed her so she punched him and turned him into a ferret; and about this morning when he kissed her again, hence the hickey.

Ginny was dumbstruck _'hmm quicker than I thought'_. "So you kissed Malfoy…twice?"

"I didn't do anything, HE kissed me twice" Hermione corrected sternly "And I might have kissed him back"

Before Ginny could reply, they heard two voices shout "WHAT?"

They both turned around to see a gaping Harry and a very red Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

The Slytherin Charm

Chapter 2

"You snogged Malfoy?" Ron almost shouted, his face turning redder by the second.

"Tell me you're joking" Harry said

"I…um…" she sighed "Just…twice"

"Mione what the bloody hell were you thinking?" Ron shouted again, ever the angry redhead

"Hey now, he kissed me…and it's not like I didn't do anything about it, take a look at his face"

Ron and Harry both turned and saw Malfoy sitting between Pansy and Blaise, with a large bruise around his eye.

"Jeeze Mione, you did that?" Harry laughed

"Yeah" she smiled and glanced at the blonde Slytherin, she suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to snog him senseless…and maybe a little more. She smirked then immediately frowned when she realized what she was doing "Um…uh I'm not feeling so well"

"Are you alright?" Harry asked "Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

"No, I…I think I'm just going to go lay down" she told them and the nodded still looking concerned as she walked away

* * *

"Oh Drakie what happened?" Pansy cooed while attempting to caress his cheek

He shifted away from her "Not now Pans" he told her. He took a drink of his pumpkin juice and cringed _'It tastes weird'_

Blaise whispered "Granger do that to you?"

Draco smirked and nodded "I must admit, the Mudblood's a good kisser" he whispered

"Don't you think you're taking things a little to fast?" he asked

"Don't you think you're taking things to slow?" Draco asked "We only got a month Blaise" Draco smirked as he saw Hermione get up and leave, he took one last bite of his food "You better step up your game buddy" Draco patted Blaise on the back, then left to follow Hermione.

Draco followed Hermione down the hall very quietly. He couldn't help but watch the seductive sway of her hips. He kept telling himself that he didn't want her, that it was just a bet. But the tightening of his pants proved otherwise. He lost sight of the current object of his affections when she turned a corner.

"Damnit" Draco muttered to himself, he walked a couple more feet ahead before he leaned against the wall. His breaths became shorter as intense desire flowed through his veins _'What the hell is going on?'_ as soon as that thought ran through his mind, he felt the wall behind him disappear causing him to stumble backwards and fall on his back. The wall then reappeared.

"Wha…" he broke off when he felt a sudden weight on his waist; he was shocked at what he saw, Hermione 'Gryffindor Bookworm' Granger straddling him with a very seductive smirk on her face. She started running her hands slowly up his chest; she leaned forward until her lips were just a breath away from his ear.

"Nice of you to drop in…Malfoy" she moaned then tugged on his earlobe with his teeth "Were you following me…Malfoy?" she asked as she started to kiss down his neck.

"Whoa Granger, what's mmm what's gotten into you?"

She smirked worthy of a Slytherin "Nothing…yet"

Draco began to lose what little self control he had left as she began to grind her hips against his.

"Fuck Granger" he moaned

"Mmm that's right, _'fuck'_ Granger" she said pulling her shirt off, then she kissed him deeply

'Bloody hell' he thought as he flipped them over so that he was on top then kissed her back just as deeply.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up very groggy. She lifted her head up to look around, she groaned then put her head back down and fell back asleep.

A few hours later she was startled awake by something moving beneath her. She lifted her head up and found herself staring into the startling silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"I knew you wanted me Granger" he smirked

Her eyes widened and she jumped off of him "Malfoy! What the bloody hell did you do? And why are you…naked?"

He just smirked wider "Nice view Granger, who knew you were hiding all that under those bulky robes" she gasped and quickly scrambled to find her clothes "Oh and to answer your question…you stripped me down and had your way with me"

"You bastard!" she screeched

"Hey now, I didn't do anything that you didn't want me to…and to tell you the truth, it was quite enjoyable wasn't it…Hermione?"

The sound of her first name rolling off his lips, suddenly brought back the memories of the night before; her pouncing on him, stripping him, each caress, each kiss, each…

"Oh god" she panicked

"Oh yes, you screamed that quite a bit" he drawled

"Ugh! Don't you dare come near me again Ferret!" she said viciously, buttoning her pants

"Granger, Granger, Granger" he scolded mockingly "Must you forget we share a common room, you know being heads and all"

She opened her mouth to respond, but closed it again before she shot Draco a deadly glare. She then stormed out of the Room of Requirement and went down to the great hall…fuming.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: After this chapter, I promise to try to slow how the story proceeds and I'll write more detailed chapters...hope you like this one :)**

* * *

The Slytherin Charm

Chapter 3

When Draco got down to the Great Hall, he took his seat beside Blaise.

Blaise watched as Draco gazed at the Gryffindor table smirking. He watched as Hermione looked up and shot Draco a death glare. From that, he knew that something must have happened between them, that and they've both been missing since yesterday afternoon after he and Ginny dosed their drinks with love potion.

"So Draco, where you been?" Blaise asked

Draco gave him a pleased look and said "Pay up"

"Huh?" Blaise played dumb

Draco rolled his eyes "I fucked the Mudblood…so pay up" he smirked

'_This wasn't exactly the plan, but it could still work'_ Blaise gave a dramatic sigh and pulled out a bag of gallons from his pocket and tossed it to Draco. Then he went back to eating his lunch.

Draco raised his eyebrows in confusion "You lost mate"

"I know" he said nonchalantly

"Huh, dude since when do you not care about losing a bet?"

'_Damn, I gotta talk to Ginny'_ Blaise sighed again "Well I gotta go, see ya"

He got up and left quickly, not giving Draco a chance to stop him. On his way out of the Great Hall he caught Ginny's gaze and discreetly motioned for her to follow him.

* * *

"Hermione"

"Hermione"

"HERMIONE"

"Huh? Who? What?"

"Wow Mione, what's got you so drawn to the Slytherin table?"

"I didn't do it" Hermione said quickly not really paying attention to what Ginny was saying

"Didn't do what?" Ginny asked suspiciously

Hermione's eyes widened "I…um" she sighed nervously and defeated; she knew she couldn't keep anything from Ginny. She looked over to where Harry and Ron were sitting with Seamus and Dean; they seemed to be deep in conversation so she turned back to Ginny.

She swallowed hard "I…I did something bad" she whispered, growing paler by the second.

Ginny became worried "What happened Mione? What did you do that was so bad?"

Hermione shakily leaned closer "I did something really stupid, I wanted to…so bad but I don't know why I wanted to but I did, it's almost like I couldn't control it I…"

"Mione calm down, take a deep breath…now tell me what your talking about"

"I…I slept with M…Malfoy" Hermione said so quietly that Ginny could barely hear her.

"Huh? Wait did you just say what I think you said?" Ginny asked wide-eyed _'It wasn't supposed to happen like this'_

Hermione bit her bottom lip and nodded sadly, she put her head in her hands "I can't believe my first time was with Malfoy, gods I'm so stupid"

"Oh Mione…um well look at it this way, at least it wasn't Crabbe or Goyle, I mean at least Malfoy has his looks going for him…not much else but you know what I mean" Ginny said trying to cheer her up somewhat _'It was bound to happen sooner or later'_ Her comment served its purpose when Hermione laughed

"Thanks Gin, I needed that" Hermione gave her a small smile "Um, I'm going to the library, so I'll see you later" she got up to leave but turned back to Ginny "Don't tell anyone…please" She nodded then watched as Hermione left. Not 5 minutes later, she saw Blaise quickly walking out of the Great Hall; he caught her gaze on the way out. She waited a few moments before she followed.

* * *

Blaise met Ginny outside the Great Hall and the two walked to an empty classroom without being seen and locked the door.

"I think we might have a problem" Blaise started

"Yeah but I don't get it, I thought it was just a simple love potion" Ginny said

"That's what I thought too, Draco was supposed to start to care about her then drop the bet; the love potion was supposed to make Hermione give Draco a chance, I was so sure it would work…" Blaise said

"Do you still have that old potions book with you?" Ginny interrupted

Blaise nodded and took it out of his bag and handed it to her "What are you thinking Gin?"

"Are you sure we used the right potion?" she asked flipping through the book

"Yeah, it said 'Love Potion' at the top of the page; it was the one that said 'it only works if they already have some feel…" he stopped when he saw Ginny freeze "What's wrong Gin?" has she flipped a page that was missing the bottom half.

"We used the wrong potion" she deadpanned

"What? Let me see" he said looking over her shoulder, that's when he saw what she saw. Sure the title 'Love Potion' was there along with the description but the ingredients and instructions were not, they were ripped out. What was left of the 'Love Potion' page covered the title of the potion they actually used

'_Desire Potion'_

'_Those who ingest the potion will begin to feel intensely aroused; this feeling increases until they give in to their desire'_

Both Ginny and Blaise had one thing to say.

"Oops"


End file.
